Guy problems
by Na-Taco
Summary: Chad comes to KND HQ and stays for a while.He has liked Numbuh Three since the first time he met her so hits on her.But Numbuh Four gets really jealous and takes one thing to far.R&R(I edited the title
1. Chad

A/N: My first Codename: KDN so no flames pleaz! R&R.....And if I need to improve on anything then give some advise! I don't remember Chad's number so I'm just gonna call by his birth name  
  
Numbuh One: 13 Numbuh Two: 13 Numbuh Three: 13 Numbuh Four: 13 Numbuh Five: 13 Chad: 14 **************************************************************** Chapter One: Chad comes to KND HQ  
  
Numbuh Four always woke up before anyone else and checked on all the members (that lived in the KND clubhouse) of the KDN. But he had this habbit of always checking up on Numbuh Three last and just stood there while she was silently asleep. Numbuh Three didn't have stuffed animals all around her room anymore, but had a bunch of real girly stuff like a dresser full of make up, an actual bed with pink covers, and last, but not least posters of hot guys hung up on her wall. Numbuh for was always disgusted when he saw the posters, but he never new why. Finally he headed back towards his room, but then felt the whole clubhouse rumble but then stop. He ran out of the clubhouse to see what it was. When he checked out side he saw a bike with jets on the back of it. Then he also noticed a small license plate also hooked on the back of it that said KND.  
  
"Ahhh" Numbuh Four heard a scream from Numbuh Three's room.  
  
He ran up the steps of the clubhouse toward Numbuh Three's room, but when he got there he heard voices Numbuh Three's and a male voice. When Numbuh Four walked through the door he saw Numbuh Three talking to a boy with sorta spiked dirty blond hair kneeled down on the side of Three's bed(I'm kinda getting tired of writing numbuh whatever so im gonna just put their number).  
  
"And who are you?" asked Four sternly about ready to pounce on the guy with dirty blond hair.  
  
"Hey Numbuh Four, this is Chad remember?" said Three smiling and Chad was also smiling.  
  
"Hey sup Walt-"Chad didn't finish his sentence.  
  
"It's Numbuh Four!" cried Four at the top of his lungs and caused everybody to wake up.  
  
"Argh, Numbuh Four it's only 7:15 what is all the racket?!" said One still trying to wake up as he popped in through the door with the crew following and doing the same. And when they did they all gasped.  
  
"Chad!" they all cried in unison.  
  
"Hey" Chad greeted standing up  
  
"Hey why was Numbuh Three screaming?!" interrupted Four  
  
"Oh, Chad just scared me that's all." Said Three still smiling  
  
"Hm, why isn't my picture up on your wall?" asked Chad winking and looking at Three. She blushed.  
  
"Umm....." Three was looking at the ground.\  
  
"Nah I'm just joshing you Numbuh Three." Whispered Chad resting his hand on her shoulder and leaning toward Three's face a little to close to make her red as a tomato.  
  
Nobody but Four noticed who balled his fist.  
  
"Get your filthy hands off of her!" cried Four as he ran towards Chad and punched him square in the face 


	2. Getting what he wants

A/N: Yea I know I know my first chapter sucked I'm really hoping this one will be better thought so pleaz R&R! **************************************************************************** **************** Chapter Two: Getting What He Wants  
  
Chad fell back while his nose was bleeding. Three gasped and ran over to him.  
  
"Numbuh Four what is you're problem?!" Yelled Three sitting by Chad's side wiping the blood from his nose, but Chad held it.  
  
"It's alright Cookie, you are okay if I call you by your name right?" asked Chad remembering how Four acted.  
  
"Yeah" said Three looking at her hand and blushing.  
  
Four again noticed and was about to punch Chad again, but Three leaned over him blocking Four from punching Chad.  
  
"Leave him alone!" cried Three while still leaning over Chad.  
  
`God she has nice curves` thought Chad looking at Three's body who only had a on a tight spaghetti strap and tight shorts. Three then noticed the position they were in and immediately sat straight blushing.  
  
"S-sorry." Said Three  
  
"Don't apologize Cookie, he probably enjoyed it." Said Four who had now shoved his hands into his pockets.  
  
"Actually I was kind of getting uncomfortable, but thanks for caring Cookie." Said Chad, who got up and then helped Three up.  
  
"Hm yea right." Said Four under his breath then everybody became silent  
  
"Uh why don't we all go downstairs and eat some breakfast." Said One trying to break the silence between them all  
  
"Yeah why don't we." Said Three being as clueless as she is  
  
Three was the first to go down with Chad following behind and of course Four was keeping a close watch on them or more on Chad. One just sighed and walked down together with the crew. Everybody except for Chad, Four, and One went into the kitchen to make some breakfast.  
  
Soon they came out with sausages, pancakes, toast, and eggs which were set on the table. Then Three went back in and grabbed some juice and milk along with some cups and set them on the table.  
  
"Wow, you guys have a lot to eat." Said Chad looking at all the food.  
  
Then everybody else sat down and started to eat. Chad kept on glancing at Three who noticed and blushed. And of course Four noticed too and looked at the both of them and glared at Chad who didn't notice.  
  
"Well I'm done Five will you put my plate away? Pleaz and thank you!" said Three and ran up the stairs. Then she soon came down in a short sleeve shirt with sweats and her hair pulled up in a pony tail. Then she walked into Four's room and came out with his walkman.  
  
"Hey numbuh Four do u mind if I borrow your walkman? Asked Three about ready to go out the door.  
  
"No, no go ahead" said Four finishing his milk.  
  
"Thanks!" called Three as she ran out the door.  
  
"Where is she going?" asked Chad who stood up putting his plate away  
  
"Oh she is jus' doing her daily jog." Replied Five putting Three's plate on top of Chad's plate.  
  
"You don't mind if you put her plate away too do ya?" asked Five  
  
"Not at all." said Chad going to the kitchen, "Hey which route does Cookie go through?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?" asked Four irritated because he already knew the answer  
  
"Never mind then."  
  
Then Chad went upstairs got a pair of sweats and a white tank top from his suitcase and changed. Then he came downstairs with his own walkman. Five was amazed at his well build stomach(you could see his stomach through the tank top). Then Chad waved and walked out the door.  
  
"Now where does that boy think he is going?!" cried Four about to run out the door but One caught his arm  
  
"Leave them be Wally" said One Four only let One call him that Four gave him a dirty look and ran out the door  
  
Meanwhile........  
  
Chad saw Three jogging toward the park and caught up with her. She didn't notice until Chad's shadow was covering hers.  
  
"Ahh" Yelled Three scared to death  
  
"Hahaha, I didn't mean to scare you Cookie just meant to surprise you"  
  
"Are you stalking me" she joked  
  
"Hmmmm, maybe"  
  
Three slapped Chad on the arm who winced and then she ran off. Chad quickly got the game she was playing and ran after Three. Three saw that Chad was close behind her so she ran faster. Chad noticed as Three sped up so he sped up also. Cookie started to run out of breath and slowed down. Then she felt two hands grab her waste and she squirmed and tried to pull loose but had no luck. She heard Chad laugh and he brought her close so he could whisper into her ear" I got you" and she squirmed even more but was just turned around to face Chad. He brought his face close to hers and their noses were touching. But then someone yelled from across the park.  
  
"No stop!" It was Four  
  
"Numbuh Four what are you doing here?" asked Three running toward him  
  
Chad got a angry at Four for interrupting their moment and jogged the other way to the clubhouse. As he turned around Four stole a kiss from Three, but Chad didn't notice because he was so angry that he was now running to the clubhouse.  
  
Four's POV  
  
I ran toward the park then stopped I heard Three's squirming. I looked across the park and saw Chad and Three my Three about to kiss. I couldn't believe it her first kiss was gonna be stolen from someone that was most definitely not me. Before I knew it I had yelled at the top of my lungs...  
  
"No stop!"  
  
Then they stopped in their tracks and looked at me. Three immediately pulled away and called out to me...  
  
"Numbuh Four what are you doing here?!" And I watched her run toward me  
  
When she reached me I didn't know what to say. So I did what I wanted to do for 3 years...I kissed her. Not only that I pushed my tongue into her mouth and French kissed her. I stole her first kiss. 


End file.
